The Way You Look Tonight
by Miss Meryl
Summary: just a quick story of Delbert comforting Amelia after Arrows death. pretty old score and doing some chapters of their relatioship, mild language but pretty predictable! R&R. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own n e Treasure Planet characters Im just random**

**Amy**

A soft knock sounded on the handsome door of the captain's quarters.

"Captain?" Called Delbert softly, pushing the door open.

He had left her a few moments alone, not wishing to disturb her thoughts or privacy. Now however, he wished to speak with the woman who had stolen his admiration –and admittedly, his heart –hearing no sounds of protest, he slipped inside.

The once immaculate stateroom was now littered with fallen books, star charts and clothes from an upturned chest of drawers.

Captain Amelia sat at her desk, the small objects still scattered over it. She made no movement; her head was in her hands, her auburn hair no longer in place, but scattered about her.

Delbert was unsure how to take this demeanor, so he simply began to talk gently to her, unsure of how to begin. "Um- Captain I- oof!"

Amelia's head snapped up and even in her present state, she had to choke back a laugh, she loved to have all of her pencils sharpened perfectly and Delbert had unintentionally proceeded to place a hand on her desk, not looking at anything else but her and had been given a sharp poke, causing him to leap back in alarm and crash into a tall stand, knocking it over and the ugly pot –which had been miraculously saved in the impact –had landed upside down on his head.

Delbert gave a muffled cry, unable to understand exactly why the world had just disappeared.

He hastily removed the offending pottery and, noticing Amelia's gaze upon him, proceeding to turn beet red, and stood to his feet.

As he moved to place the vase back –his eyes still on her –he tripped over a stray sweater. Legs tangled, he fell flat on his nose, promptly dropping the vase, which shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Captain! I-I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean- I can fix…" He trailed off when he saw Amelia still watching him, "Oh why do I bother?" he muttered sadly. "I come in here to comfort you, to offer any help…and I do something so incredibly stupid that you wish never to see me again-don't say anything" He added, as Amelia opened her mouth.

"I just came in here to tell you that I am terribly sorry for Mr. Arrow, I know he was a great friend of yours, and I wanted you to know that whenever you feel you need a friend I… well...I'll always… anyway it doesn't matter, I've already wasted your time, you obviously wish to be alone. I should just…"

He untangled himself and moved to the door.

"Doctor," she called

Delbert lifted one ear and turned back to face her.

"Captain?"

"I do need a friend," she whispered.

"Y-you do?"

She nodded.

"A-a friend who proceeds to knock over everything, and break anything of value and frum-fumbles over his words?"

"Yes."

There was a silence. Delbert's hand fell from the handle and he walked slowly back to her desk, feeling now he should say something.

"Captain…about Arrow…"

Amelia looked at the ground, suddenly guilty that she could be cheerful at such a time. She knew it was wrong and a terrible thing to do, but she couldn't seem to help herself around Delbert. He always seemed to make her laugh to herself (though she would never tell him she found him so amusing).

"H-he was a good friend," she managed. "The best…" she trailed off, feeling tears welling up again. She could not let him see her cry. She wouldn't. _Come on Amelia, pull yourself together._

Delbert saw her confusion and wondered if he dared put a hand on her shoulder. If he did, he would be risking

a) The captain's fury

b) His own reputation (not that he had one)

c) Saying (or doing) something he would regret.

He knew full well that if he sat with her, he would end up telling her…well, more than he was prepared to tell.

But as he saw the tears in her eyes, Delbert was so overcome with sympathy and caring, that he moved right around to her and put his arm around her.

"You can grieve for your friend Captain," he said, "you needn't be strong all the time."

Amelia broke down, flinging her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

Delbert started and hugged her close. _What is that perfume she wears? _He patted her back, assuring her it would be alright.

"It's just too much," she wept. "Arrow… and this counterfeit voyage!"

"It'll be alright Captain," Delbert assured her, "things are always fine in the end."

"What if it isn't?" she cried, "what if something terrible happens and we're all in danger?"

"Then I'll be there for you," he said without thinking. "I'll always be right here, just for you."

Amelia buried her face into his neck. _You should let go now old girl. This is completely unorthodox. It's not hard, just let. Him. Go. Now! Before you do anything else. _

But something compelled her to stay that way, there was something in the way he held her that made her never want to let go.

Delbert struggled to let Amelia go. He wanted so much to stay, but he knew that if he did, he would blow everything. They were friends now. That was enough.

Amelia was so tired. She wanted to fall asleep in Delbert's arms, feel the warmth of his body against hers… _Snap out of it! Arrow. Is. Dead! And you're considering ridiculous possibilities like this! No, wait…not possibilities! Shut up! Just shut up! Stop talking to yourself!_

On an impulse, Delbert wiped a tear from her cheek. He held her gaze, _is she getting closer?_ He was so close to her, he could see every aspect of her large eyes.

Amelia coughed and drew back, Delbert shook himself and wondered what to do next. He scratched his head and turned to look around. He began to pick up various things from the floor, finding places for them.

Amelia watched him work, intrigued. Her eyes sparkled as she realized where he was about to go.

Delbert halted as her found the piles of clothes on the floor. _Don't stop now, she'll notice._

He began folding them and putting them away in the drawers, pretending nothing had changed, but feeling the blush creep across his face like butter on toast. _Relax, there's no…shit!_

His blush deepened and he wondered if he should just turn and walk back. After all, she probably liked putting her own underwear away, none of his business after all.

He felt something brush by him, and almost passed out with relief as Amelia picked them up herself, though there was an evil gleam in her green eyes.

He turned so a not to allow her to see his face, and effectively hit his head against a metal thing on the wall. What it was Delbert was unable to distinguish, as he fell backwards, slightly concussed.

"Doctor?" Amelia called. "Hello? Doctor, are you alright?"

Someone's face swam in front of Delbert's eyes. "God you're beautiful," he muttered vaguely, "have we met?"

He suddenly remembered and mentally slapped himself. _Delbert you idiot! You've really stuck your foot in it this time!_

Amelia looked startled, a faint tinge appearing on her cheeks now. "Doctor?"

Delbert sat bolt upright, "Captain…I'm…I didn't mean to say that…I…"

Amelia forgot her troubles, forgot her rank and fell down herself laughing, wiping the last tears from her eyes.

"Oh Doctor…why do I find I love you so much more when you're confused?"

A jolt of realization hit her like a tonne of heavy bricks. Had he noticed?

Delbert shook his head. _Did she just…no she couldn't have…you have women on the brain you old neophyte, you're hearing what you want to hear. No, wait; you don't want her to say that! Idiot, just stop thinking! _

Amelia yawned, then she remembered Arrow. She again felt he guilt. But she reviewed a conversation they had shared once:

"_When are you going to realize Amelia, that you can't avoid men forever?"_

"_I can avoid men forever Arrow, I hate them all, loathsome beasts the lot of them!"_

_He sighed and then smiled. "What about a certain **friend **of yours, hmm?"_

"_What?"_

"_You know…a special friend…a **doctor** maybe, hmm?"_

"_You're going senile old man, age is finally wearing you down."_

"_Maybe so, but still. I won't be here forever you know. I would love it if you would just find someone. Someone who'll treat you right."_

"_There is no man in this galaxy, that deserves the cold torment that I would bestow upon them."_

_He laughed. "That's as maybe Captain, that's as maybe…"_

"Captain," said Delbert cautiously. "Are you tired?"

"Not at all," She replied. "bright as day I am." She failed to hide another yawn.

"Bed I think, and a cup of tea."

"No, really I'm fine."

"Nonsense, get changed and I'll get you a drink."

Amelia allowed Delbert to pull her to her feet and half carry, half drag her to her bed.

"Is your tea black or white?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, white, no sugar." She muttered.

Delbert nodded and bustled off to where her own bench was. Stocked with teas and coffees and odd bits and pieces.

He hummed a tune to himself as he prepared Amelia's tea.

But as he returned to her bedroom, he found her, one boot half off, lying exhausted across the bed fast asleep.

Delbert laughed softly, returning the tea to the sink.

He slowly removed her boots and her jacket, pulled back the covers and tucked her in,

Amelia did not even turn over, just slept on. He pushed a stray lock of hair from her face and doing what his thoughts told him to do intentionally for the first time that night dropped the smallest kiss on the sleeping captain's forehead.

"Sleep well my captain."

* * *

**Yeah it's pretty budget i no. R&R as usual. thanx**

Amelia Johnsonn

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Figured I may as well carry on, got a couple of ideas for later. But no gushy love stuff! (I personally h8 too much sentimental crap) LOL Again, I don't own treasure planet. **

**God bless. **

**Amy **

****

Amelia woke, unable to recall exactly why she was so comfortable, or indeed how she came to be that way.

Then she remembered Delbert. She sat upright, looking around for the gentle man who had listened patiently to her talk, watched her cry and allowed her to break down entirely over his shoulder.

She hastily dressed herself, combed her red locks and straightened her collar, taking great care to smooth out any mark, crease or blemish from her uniform.

When finally she was content with her attire, she made her bed, and headed out on deck.

It was early, the eutherium still covered with the darkness of night, the time when the sun still clings on to sleep, as though willing five more minutes of peaceful slumber.

Amelia searched her ship over as she had done so often in the past, though there was a gash when she thought on how Arrow had patrolled the brig, watching the lithe young captain jump from rig to rig.

A part of her wished that she had been taken rather than him and she was caught up in her own world, so befuddled by her emotions, she did not at first notice the tall, lanky figure looking over the deck.

Amelia looked up to see Delbert gazing absentmindedly out to space, apparently talking to no one in particular.

"Idiot…totally inept…never would have said something so insensitive…"

Delbert frowned; he thought someone was watching him. He turned sharply but no one was there. He raised his eyebrows slightly. "What the devil…"

Muttering some more, he moved to assume his staring into blank space but-

"Morning Doctor!"

"Aghhhhh!" He cried, positively tumbling over the side of the ship, falling on his face.

Amelia withheld a smile as Delbert turned first white, then faintly pink, before stopping on scarlet.

_Why do I seem to spend more time on the ground than on my feet when I'm around her? She must hate me; stuttering and stumbling all the time…like…some weird bubonic plague with glasses. _

"Good morning Doctor," Amelia said presently, "what brings you from your galley at this ungodly hour?"

"I…um…was just…" _You can do this, it's just a sentence. One little baby word at a time. _

"Justwalkingalongdoingnothing." _Damn, damn, damn! _

"I am sure you are fluent with many languages Doctor," Amelia teased, her eyebrow arching perfectly as it had done numerous times over the voyage, "but I will settle quite pleasantly with plain English if it is all the same to you."

Delbert blushed even harder. _Moron_

"I beg your pardon Captain," he amended. "I was just taking a walk, looking around the ship. If you know what I mean."

Amelia nodded, "Quite, I come out every morning to check the ship with Arr-" she stopped, remembering Arrow hurt her.

Delbert looked at the floor; he knew how hard it must be for the captain to come to terms with…everything. Even harder than most, Arrow had been her…friend? Just a friend or something more? _God Delbert, it doesn't matter! It is absolutely none of your damn business! Just say goodbye and go back to bed! _

"Would you like to walk with me?" Amelia said the words before she could stop herself.

Delbert hesitated. _No thank you! No thank you! _

"It would please me very much," _Aghhh! Why do you bother to think! Stupid conscience! Leave. _ _Me.__ Alone! _

They walked along the deck, the darkness slowly beginning to fade. They chatted away together and when they had no more to say, they simply walked in silence, appreciating the pleasure of the others company.

Amelia gazed overboard; the last stars were still out.

"Beautiful at this time of morning," she muttered thoughtfully.

"Yes," Delbert mused, not bothering to look overboard, but at the woman before him, "rather spellbinding."

Amelia noticed nothing, just watched the horizon.

"I always dreamed of going to the end of the galaxy," she confided.

"Then go," Delbert replied softly.

Amelia shook her head. "And how, pray tell, should I do that? Sprout wings and fly I should imagine."

Amelia swung herself over the edge, swinging her legs overboard, enjoying her conversation with the good doctor. It was a relief to talk to him so freely.

Delbert wondered if he dare endeavor to sit by her. He would never dream to throw himself overboard by himself. But somehow when he was around the captain, he was never himself, it made him want to do things he would never dream of, never rise to.

She was something else. _Yeah, more than a fellow such as you could ever begin to hope for. _He though sadly.

Still he sat down beside her.

"You're you," he replied, answering her former question.

She repressed a laugh, "And what exactly does that mean?"

"Well, exactly as it sounds," he admitted, wondering if he should say all that he wished but deciding against it. "Just take a ship and sail away, just drift away anywhere you want to go…"

Amelia smiled despite herself. _Don't say anything stupid Amelia, just simply remain silent. _

"The navy may place a slight dispute with that otherwise brilliant idea."

"I hope I'm not jumping to any rash conclusions," he said slowly, "now don't take this wrong, but you just don't strike me as the kind of woman to follow all the rules and regulations."

"And what type of woman do I _strike_ you as?" Amelia smiled, amused at their banter, wondering what he would say, she knew what she _wanted_ him to say… _Now really_ y_ou're getting pathetic! Just stop your blasted mouth from getting away from you again. Remember Arrow, be sad for crying out loud! _

Delbert allowed a brief pause. _Don't say anything stupid! Please for the love of all that's good and great, don't say anything stupid! _

"Beautifully-Um…I mean…_truthfully_, I find you rather…um…in-independent."

Amelia did everything in her power to keep the blood that was threatening to invade her otherwise unpretentious face away.

Not exactly what she was hoping for…_but I suppose there aren't too many words to confuse (_Though truth be told he did surprise her to every extent imaginable.).

"Very good Doctor," she said, deliberately amending the void that was threatening to quash their conversation once more. "I must say if you were ever to deflect a verbal berating –as you have been so inclined, too, in the past –that is most definitely the way to go."

Delbert had the good grace to blush and remembered their most memorable first meeting.

_Make an excuse to leave now; you have charts to attend to or something. _

"Captain, I must be off, lots to do before lunch." _Yes! Wonderful! Magnificent! _"Would you allow me to persex-per_-perplex_ you by making you breakfast?"

_Noooooooooo! Now not only will she think you an unconditional idiot, but a subverting sex addict as well! Damn your vocabulary Delbert Doppler! _

Amelia was caught off guard, and for but a moment Delbert saw through the chronic captain's façade, and into Amelia herself.

_Never_ (even with such maladroit word arrangements), had a man ever offered to make _her_ breakfast, not Arrow, not even her father and now…he…Amelia was completely staggered. There was rarely ever a time when she was speechless, but now she was simply dumbfounded.

_Did he just…that is the most tender, unselfish, considerate thing anyone has ever said. _

For once she and her mind were one. But she mustn't overreact. _Calmly Amelia, not too sudden… _

"I can't think of anything that would _solicit_ me more my good Doctor."

Delbert blushed harder than ever, until Amelia was quite certain if she didn't stop tormenting him very soon, he would explode. _Poor Hawkins will be scrubbing the decks for months. _

She chortled to herself at her apt wordings and allowed Delbert to lead her to her state room.

* * *

**Is it okay eyes shut, fingers crossed LOL. plz R&R i luv n e thoughts or comments! Dunno if i shud keep with the stori or wat...thanx so much! Remember: if u c sum 1 without a smile, give them 1 of yours!**

**Amelia Johnsonn**

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyhey! I don't own a thang! Disney all da way! **

**Amy**

Delbert bustled about making breakfast and told Amelia firmly that he could do it himself and that she should sit down and gawk- _talk_ to him.

Amelia was pleased that someone would do this for her, and she made a note that Delbert had stepped at least twenty notches higher in her appreciative books.

As Delbert moved to put her breakfast down, he found himself fascinated by her eyes. He had never really noticed them before, but they were remarkably green. Like the ocean on Earth. _Look away now Delbert, look away. _

Amelia smiled warmly, "I would hate for you to deny me breakfast, I'm rather looking forward to it,"her eyes sparkled, "after all when I haven't had my early cup of tea I do get so persexed-per_plexed." _

Teasing him was so much fun and it was so easy! The good doctor dropped his gaze and blushed once more, putting her plate in front of her.

"I'm confused," Amelia said after a moment. "Is bacon, sausage and scrambled eggs a dish that one consumes with their hands?"

Delbert almost fell of his chair, gazing down at his own plate. He had indeed, forgotten the cutlery. _Idiot. _

He pushed his chair back and headed for the bench.

"Actually Doctor," Amelia said. "We can use the good cutlery if it would please you,"

Delbert looked around.

"It's on top of that cabinet," she continued, gesturing to the enormous shelves along the wall, containing hundreds of books and various other things. It looked highly unstable.

"I could climb up and get them if you want," Amelia started to stand.

"I'll get them," Delbert exclaimed, hastily seating her again and swallowing. _You can do this, just climb up and get the cutlery. _

"Are you sure Doctor?" Amelia probed, "It would be no-"

"I said I would make you breakfast," Delbert said firmly, "My job is not complete; I shall not stop until I have succeeded."

Amelia blinked, _okay just let him. _

Delbert proceeded to climb the huge cabinet. It wobbled and shook and Delbert felt most insecure.

Amelia was very light and could scale the thing as a cat would climb a tree. Delbert was thin but considerably heavier and he felt decidedly foolish.

"Um, Doctor, you might wish to come down now!" Amelia called from beneath him.

She had abandoned her seat, thrown her top jacket to the side and stood underneath him, her arms outstretched in case he fell. _Not that I could catch him, he's probably double my size and weight. _

"Don't make me come up there and save you!"

"Almost there," Delbert said through gritted teeth, reaching for the box with cutlery on it. _Who in blue blazes leaves cutlery on top of a cabinet? _

It almost seemed he would make it, and Amelia lowered her arms, stepping back a fraction.

Then it shook, Amelia looked horrified as Delbert turned around, attempting to balance himself, leaning back to make it stay.

There was a creak and a rumble and a "Doctor look out!"

Delbert may have had trouble getting up, but coming down was no problem. The location of where he fell _down_, or to put it correctly: _who_ he had fell down _on_, was reason for concern.

Amelia had been standing underneath him, now she was lying underneath him. She cried out in pain and there was a tremendous weight on her.

Delbert was shocked and even more shocked when Amelia's face looked up at him.

"Cap-Captain! I-um-we-"

Amelia looked at him, and he blushed and looked back. They lay like that for a moment and Amelia gave a smile. "We must look completely ridiculous," she laughed.

Delbert imagined what people would say and laughed himself. "We should look very sexual-_sensational._" He blushed. "That didn't sound right did it?" He mumbled.

Amelia laughed out loud at that and threw her arms about his neck.

He hugged her back, still concerned if he should be this close to his 'employee.'

"It could be worse," Amelia said,

"How's that?"

She laughed, showing more of her girlish side, _but what does it matter? This is Delbert._ "We could be overheard,"

He grinned and wondered where this joke was going. He found out:

"Doctor!" Amelia cried, obviously trying with all her efforts not to laugh.

Delbert bit his lip, he too cracking up. "Captain!" He moaned.

The two of them burst into silent giggles. _Is this really the stern, independent, intimidating Captain Amelia? _Delbert thought.

_You shouldn't be doing this Amelia, you're being really childish and sick. If someone really is there this will be sounding very, very wrong right now! _

"Hold me!" She cried, _Oh_…w_hat the hell? Just a joke, nothing serious. _

"Touch me!" Delbert said, loud enough for people outside to hear.

Amelia laughed and gave a –very realistic –moan.

Right on queue, Jim Hawkins rushed into the Captain's cabin…

* * *

**Hey everyone! Was this chapter okay? I thought it was pretty short myself. Luv those reviews I do! Just a few more chapters' maybe. Remember: If u see sum 1 without a smile…give them one of yours!**

Amelia Johnsonn

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Wazzup! Hope u r all enjoying mi fanfic, it's a bit weird and strange but it'll do. How many times do I have to say "I DON'T OWN TREASURE PLANET?"**

**Amy **

Previously:

"Hold me!" She cried, _Oh_…w_hat the hell? Just a joke, nothing serious._

"Touch me!" Delbert said, loud enough for people outside to hear.

Amelia laughed and gave a –very realistic –moan.

Right on queue, Jim Hawkins rushed into the Captain's cabin…

Now:

Jim rushed away from Silver, straight to the Captain's quarters. From inside there was a loud moan.

_Please don't let her be hurt! _He thought. Though it didn't sound as though she was, it sounded like…nah, not the captain! He busted into the room, locking the door.

"Captain! We gotta get the Doc and get outta here, the pirates are-"

He stopped as he spun around, and saw the scene that would remain permanently on his nightmare list: the Captain lying on the floor, Doc on top of her. Their arms were around each other as they looked at each other, her jacket tossed aside. It was evident to Jim, the Captain had not been moaning in pain.

"Woah!" Jim cried, staring at this new scene. "Um- sorry! Sorry! Didn't want to interrupt-you know-anything!"

Had he stepped into some demented virtual reality? This would never happen in real life.

"It's not what it looks like!" Cried Delbert stupidly, his glasses askew, hastily removing his arms from Amelia's back.

_Bloody hell! This wasn't supposed to happen! I was just joking about someone walking in!_Amelia thought furiously, taking her own arms from Delbert's neck.

Jim was in shock, t_his is soo not right! They'll kill me later! I'm gonna have these images for the rest of my life! That is just too gross: Doc and the Captain! ew, ew, ew, EW!_

"Mr. Hawkins!" Amelia cried, regaining some sense of self preservation. "You do not barge into a senior officer's quarters without her consent!"

"Hey don't look at me!" Jim cried. "If you two want to get it on, lock the door!"

Amelia was fuming, the thought that something like this would ever be serious between her and Delbert was…_not too bad? No! He's your employer, a friend! That is repulsive!_

"Mr. Hawkins! That is-"

But Jim remembered why he was in there. "No time! You guys have your fun later; the crew's mutinying right now! They're pirates!"

Amelia's eyes flashed angrily as the true meaning of this hit her, "Doctor, we will talk about this later," she said quietly. "Now kindly allow me to breath."

Delbert moved himself from her, careful not to hurt her any more than his landing had.

Amelia donned her coat and rushed to the weapons drawer. "Pirates on my ship, I'll see they all hang!"

She tossed a plasma gun at Delbert, "Familiar with these?"

Delbert muttered about reading about them, before blasting her globe into smithereens.

"Uh, no. No, no I'm not."

She rolled her eyes and threw the map to Jim, "defend this with your life!"

She proceeded to blast a hole in the floor, giving them an escape route; they rushed through the metal insides of her ship, the pirates in tow.

Enroute, Delbert tripped in the door, Amelia pulled him through and he thanked her hastily. "To the long boats quickly!"

She pushed the activation lever down and flipped into the boat.

She and Delbert shot at the pirates; Delbert surprised himself as he sent at least three of them falling to their deaths.

"Did you actually aim for that?" Amelia asked with a smile.

"You know actually I did." He replied.

Before she could say anything, Amelia shoved him down, saving him from a narrow miss, collapsing on top of him.

"Sorry," she said hastily.

Delbert gave a chuckle. "Not like I haven't seen you in that angle before."

"Think like that, and I shall proceed to ram this plasma gun so far up your rear, the only time you will know of it if when you-"

She was distracted by fire; though Delbert was sure she gave him an amused smile as she returned to shooting down pirates.

Silver had pulled the leaver back up, blocking their escape. "Aw blast it!" Amelia cried, watching their only exit close slowly.

She then noticed the release clips that dropped the boat, "Doctor, when I say 'now' soot out the forward cable, I'll take this one,"

Delbert nodded. "We have to wait for Jim,"

Amelia looked around, "Where is that dratted boy anyway?"

"He'll be here," Delbert said confidently.

"Better hope so," Amelia mumbled, "else we shall have to leave without him."

"Here he comes!" Delbert cried suddenly.

"Now!" Amelia shouted.

They took out the cables and fell through the hole.

Amelia released the sail and hit the necessary buttons and they sped off towards the ground.

"Captain, laser ball at twelve o'clock!" Delbert screeched suddenly.

Amelia pulled their boat port as fast as it could go. However, they were hit; Amelia clutched her ribs on her left side, still attempting to control them all as they fell through the forest of Treasure Planet.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Delbert and Jim pushed the boat over and stood up.

"Oh my goodness," Delbert grumbled, "That was more fun than I ever want to have again."

Amelia chuckled darkly, willing them to believe that she was fine. "Not one of my, gossamer landings-"

She fell upon her Knees, clutching her side, pain coursing through it.

"Captain!" Delbert cried,

"Don't fuss," said Amelia, falling against Delbert who held her by the arm and waist. "Slight bruising that's all, cup of tea and I'll be right as rain,"

She straightened up. _Compose yourself, there's nothing wrong. You're the Captain for god's sake._

"Mr. Hawkins," She said, addressing the doctor. Realizing her mistake, she turned to the teen. "The map if you please."

They found then that Silver's pet 'Morph,' had turned into the map and Jim had taken him by mistake.

"Stifle that blob and get low," Amelia snapped. "We've got company."

Sure enough, the pirates had taken one of the long boats and were landing no too far away.

"We need a more defensible position," Amelia said, "Mr. Hawkins, scout ahead."

"Aye, Captain."

Amelia attempted to lift her rifle, but fell immediately into Delbert's arms.

"Steady, steady," He said, "now. Let's take a look at that."

He lay her down gently, kneeling beside her.

"A 'look at that,'" Amelia chorused. "Let's not,"

"Captain I have to see what exactly you've done to yourself, it might be serious."

Amelia made a contemptuous sound, "Well _you_ can't be serious. There is no way-"

She was cut of by a particularly painful twinge and gave a small gasp. "Oh very well blast it all. Fine!" She sighed, defeated, laying back as Delbert proceeded to unbutton her shirt, causing him to blush slightly.

"What's the matter Doctor?" Amelia smiled despite herself. "Never done this before?"

He chose to ignore her and continue with his task, his eyes looking everywhere but hers.

When he had finished he looked at her side, his face still red. "There's no blood, which has to be a good thing. a fracture maybe."

Amelia stayed silent. Then she held back agroan and shivered as she felt his fingers undoing her belt and slide under her shirt.

_This is not right. Just say nothing, relax and be calm. This is nothing; you've been to the doctors' millions of times. _She thought

But this was different, this time she felt…something… or was it nothing? Butterflies flew in her stomach confused and disorientated, her heart beating a thousand times a second.

_Don't blush, don't do anything. Just ask her where it hurts and get out of there. _Delbert told himself.

He lifted her shirt, observing the damage. _The damage and nothing else! _He thought sharply.

He seemed to observe the damage a second too long and Amelia asked bitterly,

"Enjoying the view Doctor? I don't know maybe you should taste it as well, you've obviously used every other sense…no, wait, I've forgotten common sense, my mistake."

Delbert blushed extra hard, moving away all thoughts of his mouth in that area."I am terribly sorry Captain; I'm just usually intimidated by you.'

He wished he had said nothing, feeling sure he had aroused her wrath. But Amelia gave a confused smile, "and why are you not now Doctor?"

"Well, you're the Captain," he replied stiffly, not liking this turn of events. "You're so commanding and stern and…"

"Yes?" Amelia persisted, interested.

Delbert wanted to die on the spot, "well…now you're just…" he paused, wondering what to say. _Tell her the truth. Just say it; she'll drag it out of you sometime. _"You're... not like everyone else."

As he said it, he thought how true that was. "Yes! That's it! You're so…different and wonderful and unlike anyone I've ever known!"

Amelia was shocked. _Had the crash impacted his brain? Why is he saying this? Do women's body parts have this affect on all men?_

"You're stern and wise, courageous and brave," Delbert said. "But there's another side too," He paused again, when Amelia made no sign for him to stop he continued,

"That shy, sensitive, hidden side. A side only few people have seen I'm about to guess."

Now he was being ridiculous, "Now really Doctor-"

"You know it's true captain," Delbert exclaimed, his voice soft. "I know full well. When we walked along the decks and you talked about flying away, when I offered to make you breakfast and you seemed different. When we were in your quarters it was your idea to act like teenagers again. Yes it's that side, that secretive side that sets you apart from all the women I've ever known!"

Amelia said nothing, she couldn't. _He was right. _She realized. _All he said was true, she was a closed person… but why did he say all of this?_

"Doctor I-" Her side seared and she clutched it, forgetting Delbert's hand was still there.

He looked at her sadly, knowing she was in pain, maybe even concussed from their landing.

Delbert pulled out a strip of long material from his pocket and fashioned a sling for her, very carefully, he lowered her shirt.

"But now captain," he said, "You can't be as strong. Please realize that you can't save the world all the time…you need someone to save you."

Amelia gave a small smile, "And do you know of anyone who would rise to the challenge of suffering my torment?"

Delbert returned the smile, closer to her than ever. "Well now you mention it, I still have to fulfil my promise: Bacon, sausages and scrambled eggs, along with one white tea with no sugar. I can't very well break a promise to the navy's finest captain can I?"

Amelia's face broke into a smile and she hugged him as hard as her injured side would allow.

* * *

**That was a bit longer. Do ya like? I luv reviews (hint hint) keep sending them in they make mi day! Remember,if you see sum 1 without a smile…give them 1 of yours!**

**Amelia Johnsonn**

**XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hihi! How y'all doing? Hope u r all enjoying this fanfic! If you're not then stop reading duh! LOL sori, I'm a cow! I don't own this! Nuthin'! Zero! Squat! C Yaz! **

**Amy **

****

Amelia slept, Delbert alert nxt to her, her head lying on her (ahem) _friend's _shoulder.

She dreamt of pirates and black holes and plasma guns, but then she would remember that she was with the Doctor and she would dream of the Legacy, drifting through the eutherium on a soft night, the stars shining brightly as she knew she was safe.

Delbert watched her sleep, quite content to gaze at her. He was getting concerned however: the captain's breathing was becoming increasingly sharp and ragged, he rested a hand on her feverish face and she would sigh and breathe better for a time.

Amelia woke about half an hour later, wondering where she was. She looked up at the Doctor, and smiled slightly, the sight of him being there with her while she was feeling this way was comforting and it filled her with a sense of peace and calmness.

Delbert moved suddenly, peering over the side of the long boat, "Captain," he said gently, "some one is heading this way."

Amelia tried to look, but she gave up with a pang in her side.

Delbert stayed silent and as a clatter sounded from the trees, he moved hastily back to Amelia, shielding her from the approaching danger.

Amelia was touched but wished that he would see who it was.

"Hey Doc-" Jim trailed off as he saw Delbert leaning once more over the captain.

"Look- would you guys please get a room! Anyway, I've got us a hiding place for now."

Amelia attempted to snap at Jim for his comment, but her side prevented her and she fell back.

Delbert shook his head compassionately, "You're in no fit state to walk anywhere Captain," He said.

"So what are you going to do leave me here?" Amelia said, angry with him for being so right.

"Heya everyone!" Cried a strange voice. Amelia and Delbert saw a rusting metal robot standing beside Jim.

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "And what in the eutherium is _that_?"

Jim gave a weak smile, "BEN has allowed us to use his home as our hideaway."

Amelia surveyed the robot with a cynical look.

"Oh…um, pleased to meet you Ben," Delbert said.

"This is Doc BEN," Jim said as the robot rung Delbert's hand, "BEN is short for Bio- Electronic- Navigator," he added.

BEN proceeded to shake hands with Amelia but Delbert cut in, "The Captain is in a rather precarious situation now BEN, but when she can, I'm sure she will shake your hand."

"Well nice to meet you Captain," BEN said, looking slightly dejected.

"We should move," Jim said, "before the pirates come looking for us."

Amelia stood, holding the doctor's hands. He gently let go and caught her straight away as she fell down again at once.

Amelia scowled, furious that she was the weakest member.

"I think you should take it easy Captain," Delbert said softly to her, "I could carry you if it would be easier,"

Amelia tried once more to stand, but was met with the same caring hands holding her as she fell once more.

She sighed and nodded to the Doctor.

He gave her a shy smile, placed a hand behind her back and one under her knees and lifted her up.

She threw her good arm around his neck on instinct and they moved to BEN's house.

Amelia found the doctor a rather enjoyable ride. He was holding her carefully and she felt safe and secure in his arms.

She looked up at him a couple of times, but if carrying her was tiring, he kept his silence and plodded on.

Amelia slept for a while, her nightmares getting steadily worse. Delbert would wake her every now and then when he saw this and talked to her gently until she fell asleep.

BEN's _house_ was a shambles, old and dirty with many bits and pieces lying around. He said something about the mess before moving away a set of polka dot bloomers from underneath a chess set.

"Awww, isn't that sweet," said the droid, "I find old fashioned romance so touching don't you?"

He offered them drinks of some type of oil, as a toast to them.

"Oh, um, no thank you we don't drink," Delbert said, placing his coat behind Amelia's head and looking once more at the captain, "and, um we're not a couple."

Amelia held his gaze for a moment before Delbert commented on the walls of the house.

"Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said suddenly, "stop anyone who tries to approach.

"Yes now you listen to me," Delbert said sternly as he could, "stop giving orders for a few milliseconds, and lie still."

Amelia looked at him, "Very forceful Doctor, go on say something else."

Suddenly, that insane droid attracted the attention of the pirates, alerting them to their whereabouts.

There came the sound of Silver's voice with calls of a truce.

"Come to bargain for the map," Amelia groaned, "pestilential…"

"Captain," Delbert said firmly, placing a hand on hers as she made an attempt to move.

"That means," said Jim, with a smile, "that he thinks we still have it."

Jim went to see to Silver and Delbert kept a watch, his gun ready.

Thankfully there was no need to use it and Jim came back inside stony faced and worried. "We have to get that map," he said, "or we're all dead."

From that point, Amelia slipped in and out of consciousness, occasionally muttering indistinguishably before sleeping again.

Delbert worried even more, "What if her temperature rises and she…"

"Doc, don't worry," Jim said for the thousandth time, "she's the Captain, she'll be fine."

Delbert continued to worry anyway.

Her head was very hot, and though Delbert was no professional, he knew that was not good at all.

Amelia fitfully as the doctor worried, haunted with the visions of Arrow falling into nothingness, seeing him fall away from her forever, into the cold, bowels of emptiness.

"Hey Doc," said Jim as the night surrounded their hideout, "tell me truthfully what's going on between you and the Captain."

Delbert flushed, "Nothing Jim absolutely nothing."

Jim grinned despite their trouble, "right, right. So you usually lie on top of your employees do you?"

"No, no," Delbert stuttered, aware the night had become very warm.

"So is the Captain just a one-off?"

Delbert said nothing, just looked around.

"Y'no," Jim said thoughtfully, "I kinda like the Captain a lot better when she's asleep; it's a nice break from her bossing me around all the time."

"I am not asleep Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said suddenly, "and despite my current state-of-being, I can assure you that when I am better, you will indeed be doing dishes for months."

Jim jumped, "Y-yes Ma'am," he muttered.

"Doctor?" Amelia said.

Delbert was by her side in a heartbeat, "I'm here Captain,"

"Gentlemen, we must…stay together and…and…" she gave up.

"What? What? We must stay together and what?" Delbert cried,

"Doctor," Amelia said quietly, her eyes gazing at him, "you have…wonderful eyes."

"She's lost her mind!" Delbert cried.

"Well…help her.' Jim said.

"Dang it Jim I'm an astronomer not a doctor…well I am a doctor…just not that kind of doctor…" He rambled on and Jim returned to looking out of the doorway.

BEN said something about a back door and Jim immediately set out to get back to the ship, leaving Delbert and Amelia completely alone in BEN's house.

* * *

**Is it alright? Going gud? I hope so, thanx 4 the reviews, I really enjoy reading all you have to say! Remember,if you see sum 1 without a smile…give them 1 of yours!**

**Amelia Johnsonn**

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Wazzup! I still don't own anything! Not Treasure planet or treasure island!**

**Amy**

Delbert looked at the captain, his heart going out to her. _She'll be fine. She is Amelia…wait a second! Since when do you call her by her first name? never say that again, even if it is in your head._

"Doctor," Amelia said again, her voice somewhat stronger, "are you here?"

"I'm here Captain," he assured her, placing a hand on hers, "right here."

She smiled and closed her eyes contentedly. She was beginning to lose the ache in her side, the stinging had almost gone, but it hurt when she made sudden movements.

She told the doctor this and he was pleased, "I was worried you were getting worse," he admitted.

She smiled again, "and what would you do –prey tell –if I was worse?" _will he fall for it?_

"I'd be here whether you were better or worse and-" he stopped, seeing the captain's triumphant look.

_Moron! How could you fall for that one?_

"Yes, alright, you got me," he sighed, raising his hands in the air, defeated.

Amelia gave a small laugh and reached for his hand again, holding it in her smaller one. "I apologise Doctor, but you are so adorably gullible."

He smiled at her. _How predictable: her humour is the first thing to recover._

She shivered a little and though out loud, "What wouldn't I do for a cup of tea right now."

"Well, there's always some motor oil on offer," Delbert suggested helpfully.

She slapped his hand playfully and lay back. "I suppose I should really sleep properly now…would you care to join me Doctor?" she grinned, her eyes sparkling evilly.

He looked startled, "Well-I-um-"

She rolled her eyes and gave a sigh in Delbert's bashfulness, her eyes twinkling as she teased him, "Oh honestly Doctor, what dirty thoughts partake in your mind?"

She laughed and patted his shoulder, "I was joking, and I knew you'd react like that. It is fun though."

Delbert smirked himself and pulled himself up beside her.

"W-what are you doing?" Amelia asked; her eyebrow arching.

"Now really Captain, what dirty thoughts are partaking in your mind? I am merely taking up your thoughtful offer, I'm shattered."

She had to smile. _Touché, very fast Doctor. _"Well fine, but I warn you, I do sprawl out a bit."

"Fine," he replied, unfazed, "I snore."

She bit her tongue. _He actually rendered me speechless! This will never do, I'm supposed to do that to him!_

She didn't mind though, she would win the next round. "Goodnight Doctor,"

"Goodnight Captain."

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Delbert woke in the night, feeling a warm weight against him. Amelia had her head just under his chin, her left arm around him, as she slept gently, one of her legs pushed up slightly against him.

_What wouldn't I do to wake up like this everyday? _He smiled at her. _Well if she can do that, so can I._

He brought his right arm behind her head, his left hand away from her injury, resting on her hip and fell asleep once more.

"Well ain't this just a pretty sight to be sure?" Said a voice.

Amelia and Delbert woke with a start. Delbert's hand had slipped to her thigh while they slept, placing him in an even more awkward position.

Amelia wiped the sleep from her eye and looked over her shoulder sleepily to see Silver at the entrance. _Why the hell do we seem to be caught at the wrong moments? This has got to be the worst running streak in the world._

Delbert turned slightly, moving his hands around her back, shielding Amelia from the pirates that headed towards them now.

His plasma gun lay upon the floor some metres away, far from his grasp.

"As much as I'd hate te interrupt this social scene, I want me map." Silver said, beckoning his cronies forward.

Delbert tried to hold onto Amelia, but his guards were too strong for him. He was bound and thrown roughly in front of Silver, as was Amelia. They were prisoners.

"Now," Silver said, "we can settle this the easy way, talking like grown ups…or the hard way where I tie ya up and wait.

"Lets try talkin' shall we?"

"My man," Amelia said venomously, "I have not the slightest desire to talk to you. If you wish to talk to me, you can come that's all."

"It's enough Cap'n," replied he, "a word from you's enough! I knows a fine woman and you may lay to that."

Silver sat upon the mossy floor, across from the two of them, making himself at home.

"If you have anything to say Silver, I suggest you come out and say it." Amelia said.

"Right you are Cap'n," Silver exclaimed, "Dooty is dooty to be sure. We want that treasure and we'll have it –that's our point! You would just as soon save your lives, I reckon; and that's yours. You have the map don't you?"

"That's as maybe," replied Amelia.

"Now personally, I never meant to harm ya's myself."

"That won't do with me," Amelia snapped, "I know exactly what you meant to do, and now you see you can't do it."

Amelia glared at the pirate.

"If Jim-"

"Avast there!" Amelia cried. "Jim told me nothing, and I asked him nothing; and what's more I would see you, him and this whole island blown clean right out of the eutherium into a black hole first. So there's my mind for you, my man, on that."

"Like enough," said he. "I would set no limits to what people might consider shipshape, or might not, as the case were."

There was silence for a moment as the two stared at each other, unclear who detested the other most.

"Now Cap'n, where's Jimbo?"

Amelia bit her tongue, she did not know where he was; he left before she woke up.

"Now looky here Cap'n Amelia," Silver growled, his temper rising. "Either you come aboard with us, once we've found the treasure, and then I'll give you my affy-davy, upon me word of honour, to clap you somewhere safe ashore. Or if that ain't you fancy, stay here you can. We'll divide stores with you and I'll give you me affy-davy as before, to speak the firs ship I sight, and send 'em here to pick you up.

"Is that all?" Amelia asked; her blood reaching boiling point.

"Every last word!" answered Silver. "Refuse that and you've seen the last of me but bullets."

"Very good," she replied, wincing barely at the pain in her side. "Now you'll hear me. If you'll give up while you still have the chance, I'll engage to clap you all in irons and take you home to a fair trial on Montressor. If you won't my name is Amelia Smollet, I've flown my sovereigns colours, and I'll see you all to Flint's locker. You can't find the treasure, you can't sail the ship –there's not a man among you fit to sail the ship. You're a scoundrel Silver and so you'll find. I stand here and tell you so, and they're the last good words you'll get from me; for, in the name of heaven, once I'm free I'll put a bullet in your back when next I meet you!"

"Beggin' ya pardon ma'am but do you want to join us?" Silver laughed. "We have room fer a quick tongued woman," They all laughed.

"I would rather die a thousand deaths, than join a mutinous band of scum like you!" Amelia spat in his cyborg eye, causing sparks to fly from it. He wiped it clean and turned a purple colour, "I'd kill ye Cap'n if I had the choice, unfortunately I need you two for me bargaining chips fer when Jimbo comes back."

Amelia narrowed her eyes, hating everything about him.

"However, I can hit you," Silver said, nodding to one of the other pirates. One of Amelia's captors hit her as hard as he could in her ribs.

Amelia fell to the ground unconscious, but not a sound escaped her lips.

"You Bastard!" Delbert cried, struggling against his bonds.

Silver rounded on him. "Ye think ye've a chance with _her_," Silver nodded to the inanimate captain. "Poor, poor Doc, she's the _Captain_, she don't want nuthin' te do wit' ya. Fer all you know she has a husband and six kids waiting fer her at home."

Delbert dropped his head.

Silver smirked, "she's just projecting after Scroop killed Mr. Arrow,"

Delbert tried to yell, but he was gagged and thrown to the wll, Amelia landing next to him, falling into his lap.

He knew Amelia was too good for him, but he couldn't help but feel that ther may be something there, even just a little spark between them. He knew that she was not married; she wore no wedding ring, she had no photos and she had told him once.

Amelia woke, her head still on his leg. He tried to say something, but his mouth was silenced.

Suddenly there were loud footsteps from the "back door," and Silver hid in the shadow, Delbert and Amelia were pulled back so Jim would not see them.

The pair struggled, but to no avail and could only wait helplessly as Jim came, unknowing that he would be walking into a trap.

* * *

**Was this 1 okay? I'm really sori if this chapter has been done be 4, by anybody! Im kinda limited as to what to write tho. Remember, if you see sum 1 without a smile…give them 1 of yours!**

Amelia Johnsonn

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Hihi! Still don't own anything! **

**Amy******

"Doc, hey Doc wake up, I got the map!"

"Fine work Jimbo," Silver snatched the sphere, "fine work indeed."

Jim bolted to the doorway but was reprimanded by Silver's henchmen.

"Yer just like me Jimbo," Silver smirked, "Yeh hates to lose."

His cyborg hand worked furiously, in attempt to open the map. Jim shook his head.

"Open it!" Silver said.

Jim scowled and Silver used Amelia and Delbert to his advantage, just as he said he would.

Jim opened the map and a large hologram of the planet flashed for a moment, then the map twisted itself into a thin line, leading out of the house and into the jungle.

"Tie him up," Silver said. "and leave him with the others- "

Jim closed the map quickly, "You want the map? You're taking me too."

"We take em all."

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Delbert was tied up with Amelia, the two of them –well Delbert anyway –looking anxiously over the side of the longboat.

It was always a mystery to know what Amelia was thinking. _Are all women like this? Or is it just Amelia's special talent? Oh, there I go again…say it with me: Captain…Captain! _

Amelia's eyes were narrowed; her lips thin as she gazed at the planet. They were helpless, her weapon was in her back pocket and her hands were bound tight.

She wondered how in the eutherium they were going to escape now. _I hope Delbert can think of something. _(Not that she placed much hope in this; he was not the strategy kind of person from all Amelia perceived.) _And since when has he been Delbert? _

She gave herself a gentle shake, and set her thinking straight. She noticed that he kept taking apprehensive glances at her when he thought she was not looking.

"Doctor, why are you glancing at me like that? I know I'm a patronizing cow, but I really don't bite…much." She said finally, willing an excuse for his behaviour.

He bowed his head, "I'm sorry Captain, I just-"

The boat landed. Silver leaded the pirates onward, leaving Delbert and Amelia with Mulch.

Mulch glared at them, before sitting at the helm, tilting the boat slightly. It was a few moments, but he fell asleep, snoring loudly.

"You were saying Doctor." Amelia pressed.

His eyes darted around, waiting for an answer to drop from the sky. When none did, he was forced to reply. "It's nothing really…just something someone said."

"That someone, wouldn't be John Silver, would it Doctor?" Amelia said; her eyebrow rose.

"Well…yes it would," Delbert admitted.

"I see," she replied, "and you chose to listen to that blackguard?"

He flushed, "well, no…yes."

"And what exactly did he say?"

Delbert looked away, not able to meet her eyes, "Nothing I didn't know to be true Captain," he said, his insides dropping.

"What did he say Doctor? Please tell me." She caught his eye.

Delbert swallowed and slowly repeated all Silver had said about Amelia being too good for him.

When he finished, Amelia looked furious, "I see…well Doctor, you have been a prize idiot,"

Delbert looked confused.

"Why, to listen to the ramblings of a pirate! I'm surprised at you sir!"

Delbert looked astonished, "b-but you don't mean…you can't mean-"

Mulch gave a loud grunt and turned over in his sleep.

Amelia surveyed Delbert, wishing her hands were free so she could hold his face and tell him that he meant more to her than anyone else in her miserable, crumbling world.

Mulch woke suddenly; and upon seeing the two of them talking, forced Amelia to turn around so they were back to back. "You no talk now! I kill yous!"

Delbert waited a few minutes before saying quietly to Amelia, "All my life I dreamed of an adventure like this…I'm just sorry I couldn't have been; more helpful to you."

Amelia could not believe what she was hearing, after all he had done: her sling, killed the pirates, cared for her…how could he think that he was of no help? "Don't be daft. You've been very helpful…truly."

Delbert sighed, "I feel like such a useless, weakling,"

Amelia could have shouted as she felt his hands pull away from hers.

"With abnormally thin wrists," Delbert said.

Mulch sat at the helm, itching his armpits.

"Excuse me, brutish pirate," Delbert said, reaching into Amelia's hip holster, grasping her plasma gun.

Mulch belched in response.

"Yes you. Is it that your body is too massive for your teeny-tiny head…or is your head too teeny-tiny, for your big, fat body?"

Mulch stormed over to Delbert, insisting that he would 'pummel him good!'

"Yes I'm sure you will," Delbert said, "but before you do I have one more question…" he whipped out Amelia's gun, "is this yours?"

BEN came skidding into view, flustered and deluded.

From what they were told, the planet was booby trapped to blow up.

Delbert sailed them back to the _Legacy_, Mulch bound and gagged.

Delbert handed the gun to Amelia, "you're better at this than I,"

Mulch moved an inch.

"Take one bloody step," Amelia hissed, "and I'll splatter a cherry pie all over that fucking wall behind you."

Delbert admired her tasteful comment.

"Metal Man, take the helm and get us going, I want us out of this in ten minutes and Doctor… escort this fatuitous abecedarian to the brig immediately. Make sure he cannot escape."

Delbert nodded and, taking the gun once more, he descended to the brig with Mulch.

Amelia walked to the helm, as Delbert returned.

They said nothing as Amelia barked orders to BEN, she grasped the helm and fell away at once, her side throbbing. "Doctor, take the helm,"

"No," Delbert said immediately, "Trust me, you would rather stay on the planet."

"I do trust you Doctor," Amelia said with a shy smile, "that is why I trust you enough to save us all."

Delbert bit his lip as BEN cried things to the captain. He nodded and took the heavy wheel.

Amelia squeezed his shoulder gently, "don't worry Doctor, I'm right here. I'll give you instructions, just listen to me."

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Delbert guided the _Legacy _under Amelia's instruction, and apart from scraping the starboard side, he was doing remarkably well.

As they reached the remaining pirates of Silver's, Amelia showed herself, "Good day gentlemen," she said, her blaster at the ready. "I am Captain Amelia and once you step foot on my ship, you are under my orders. You may stay here if you wish; it makes no difference to me."

They willfully surrendered, and Delbert took them to the brig.

He returned to sail the ship and Amelia glowed with pride as he listened to all she said, managing to avoid nasty collisions with most eruptions below them.

They reached the portal, gathered Jim and Silver and then they were away.

"Cap'n," Silver said, regaining his usual swagger, "Yeh dropped from the heavens in the nick o'-"

"Save your clap-trap for the judge Silver." Amelia snapped, returning to where Delbert was.

There was a bang and a sail fell.

"Miser sail demobilized Captain," BEN shouted, "thruster's at only thirty percent capacity.

"Thirty percent," Delbert said, "that means…we'll never clear the planet's explosion in time."

* * *

**Waz this chapter okay? Again…if I have anyone's ideas, im REALLY sorry! Things are hard to change with the movie and everything. Remember, if you see sum 1 without a smile…give them 1 of yours!**

Amelia Johnsonn

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Hihi! Last chapter! Ive really enjoyed writing and hope u enjoyed reading! R&R plz. C ya! **

**Amy **

****

Previously: 

There was a bang and a sail fell.

"Miser sail demobilized Captain," BEN shouted, "thruster's at only thirty percent capacity.

"Thirty percent," Delbert said, "that means…we'll never clear the planet's explosion in time."

Now: 

"We gotta turn around," Jim said suddenly.

"What!" Amelia cried.

"There's a portal back there," the teen replied. "It can get us outta here."

"Pardon me Jim," Delbert said, "but doesn't that portal open into a _raging inferno_!"

"Yes. But I'm gonna change that…I'm gonna open a different door."

"Captain I just don't see how this could possibly-" Delbert started.

"Listen to the boy!" Silver yelled.

Amelia looked helplessly at Delbert. He smiled slightly and returned to the helm.

Jim set off on his metal contraption.

"Well you heard 'im!" Silver yelled to Amelia, "Get this blasted heap turned round!"

Amelia was taken aback, but complied, "Doctor, head us back to the portal."

"Aye captain," he replied, turning them around.

The last few moments consisted of BEN counting down the seconds, Amelia grabbing hold of Delbert's arm and Jim hitting the door at the last second.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

The _Legacy_ soared through the portal into Montressor spaceport. Amelia and Delbert hugged one another closely, before realizing what they were doing; though he held her for a while after, the two of them gazing at one another.

"Unorthodox," Amelia admitted, "but ludicrously effective. I'd be proud to recommend you to the Interstellar Academy …they could use a man like you." 

As Jim hugged the psychotic robot BEN, Amelia and Delbert stood, their eyes glued on one another, Delbert placed his arm around her.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

As the ship docked, Amelia retired to her state room, looking through the papers that littered her desk.

There was a soft knock and Amelia looked up to see Delbert there.

"How may I help you Doctor?"

"Well Captain…I couldn't help but see that your side is still causing you to flinch…"

"And?"

"W-well, I wished to know if you would allow me to carry you to the hospital."

Amelia sighed, she detested hospitals. "I loathe hospitals, their food is terrible and they make me feel uncomfortable."

He smiled, "Well it would be my honor to escort you to your doom." He smiled.

Amelia smiled back and allowed him to pick her up once more.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Amelia was confined to a room in the hospital for a week; to which she had protested loudly. "A whole damn week! You're insane! The navy would have my head! You can't do this!"

She had been carried away by two or three doctors, who had threatened to strap her down to her bed.

It was late by this time; Delbert had helped all he could, taking her bags to her room and sitting patiently beside her.

Only when he was present, would she obey instructions, so he was granted to stay with her until she fell asleep.

He held her hand gently.

"I hate hospital food," she groaned, pushing away her leftovers.

"Well that won't matter soon Captain," Delbert said, "I owe you bacon, sausage and scrambled eggs? Have you forgotten again?"

She smiled slowly, "I have duties to attend to when I leave here Doctor, that would be quite impossible."

"Your Doctor says you are not to go on any voyages for a good six months."

Amelia groaned, "Bloody fools the lot of them! Well I just won't liste-" she stopped and rolled her eyes. "You'll make sure I listen won't you?"

He smiled at her. "I would say you could stay with me…but if you'd rather rent a hotel…"

"No, I would like that very much…Delbert."

He glowed when she called him by his given name and not as "Doctor."

She was getting tired, her eyes were heavy and she needed to sleep. "Delbert?"

He leaned forward, eyes on only her, "yes Amelia?"

"Why do you care for me? Why are you still with me?"

He lost his embarrassment. Now it didn't matter, they had defied the barrier of colleagues long ago. "Maybe it's the way you smile at me the way no one else does,"

She gazed at him, her eyes drooping.

He continued, "Maybe it's the way you sleep safely in my arms… when you're mine to wake up to in the morning."

She closed her eyes, listening to his voice as it washed around her, making her fly as high as the _Legacy_ in the night of the eutherium.

"Maybe it's the way you look tonight," He said.

"Delbert?" She said quietly,

"Yes?"

"Will you be here beside me when I wake up?"

He shook his head, "No Amelia,"

She frowned slightly, her eyes still closed.

He leaned forward, brushing away a wisp of hair, feeling her soft skin against his palm. He continued, sending her to sleep with his gentle words. "I'll be here beside you forever."

* * *

**Finally finished! Well, it's been real! Luv da reviews! Plz review me 4 the last time sad, pathetic look hope u liked it **

Amelia Johnsonn

xxx


End file.
